


天草女帝短篇合集

by NoBeans



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 无端而起，无疾而终。





	1. 七十七年的生命与两个微不足道的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> ·存档用，在lof都发过
> 
> ·短小乏味，不好吃请不要打我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那双眼中所见的朝日。

宽永十四年。

原城陷落的那天清晨，昏暗的室内渗进一缕惨白的天光。少年眯起的眼，染血的阵中旗，十字架与泛白的指节，无声的虔敬的近乎绝望的祈祷。

他的世界走到了尽头。

 

-

 

分崩离析的空中庭院里，透过残破瓦砾望见了冉冉升起的朝日。用最后的气力睁开双眼，咽下喉头涌起的铁锈味道，注视着近在咫尺的理想新世界，濒死的少年目光热切又欢欣。

有谁在耳畔絮絮说着什么，用熟悉的温热将他环绕，然后——

——落下了蜻蜓点水般的吻。

在至福的瞬间长眠。

 

-FIN-


	2. 掌中荆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想让他感受那锥心的痛。

赛米拉米斯的手。

一双精于制毒，不知夺取了多少性命的手。

也是被棘刺贯穿的，连与人十指相扣都做不到的手。

尖利的金色棘刺直直钻出掌心的，仿佛是在惩戒她亲手毒杀丈夫的罪孽，要她昼夜感受这锥心之痛似的。

 

-

 

天草四郎的手。

尽管受肉后已经过去了六十年，再如何锻炼都改变不了这幅骨架。停留在十七岁的骨骼尚未发育成型，全然没有成年男性的力量感，而是处处透着一目了然的少年青涩。

尤其那竹节似的手指，瘦削，细长，是遍体鳞伤的躯体上难得完好无损的部位。

 

-

 

“四郎，把手伸出来。”

百无聊赖的女帝陛下这样号令道，即使身为御主的天草也只好听命，顺从地向她身去一只手，任由她捉住。

毫不意外，赛米拉米斯的手有着冷血动物似的微凉，正如其人的薄凉秉性。纤纤十指缓缓把玩着天草的手，时而勾勒描摹他骨节分明的手指轮廓，时而摩挲他因自幼练剑而覆上的一层薄茧，仿佛十只小蛇在指间穿梭，咝咝吐着信子。

最终，她将自己的掌跟抵上了天草的，棘刺的顶端也从而瞄准了对方的掌心。

“就这样刺进去的话……”赛米拉米斯音声渐低，眯起了狭长的眼，仿佛真的要付诸行动一般手腕处微微施力向前推去，在褐色的皮肤上留下浅浅的凹陷。

狠狠扎进去，透过单薄的皮肉，没入他的骨血里，然后将其贯穿，看它像穿刺而死的奥斯曼士兵*徒劳挣扎一样，在剧痛中不住痉挛，那时她就可以握住他颤抖的手，颜色一深一浅的十根手指相互纠缠交叠，在温热甘甜的血液中嵌入彼此的指缝。

那时少年神父还会是往常云淡风轻的神情吗，眉心会痛苦难耐地皱起吗，嘴角还会挂着若有若无的缥缈笑意吗，总是一副对她无可奈何的温柔模样，事事纵容她，却又从不将她真正放在眼里，未曾像别人一样惧她，敬她，或是 _爱她_ ——

亚述的女帝眼里浮上一丝戾气。

“哎呀，这可不行。”

平静的清朗嗓音拨开了阴霾。

“如果破坏了手上的魔术回路可就麻烦了，又要费好些功夫才能修复，”少年神父不徐不疾地悠悠笑道，不知是迟钝到并未察觉女帝那一瞬间的真意，还是心知肚明却毫不在乎，“还请手下留情，赛米拉米斯。”

啊啊，又来了，那个笑容。

 

-

 

姿态骇人却从未带来任何不适，与她浑然一体的棘刺，有生以来第一次撕裂似的痛了起来。

 

 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *奥斯曼帝国攻打罗马尼亚，穿刺公的生前梗


	3. 一泓清梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像沼泽凝望太阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·标题梗自东出在FA用语集中形容女帝对天草的感情：“毒妇最为渴望的，是清澈的泉水也说不一定。”
> 
> ·所以天草=清泉（喂
> 
> ·设定：FA的女帝现界时，由于和天草之间存在着主从契约关系，女帝梦到过天草的记忆片段。最终决战后，女帝的分灵回归英灵座，而女帝本体去阅读这段经历时，看到了分灵在梦中所目睹的，天草生前的场景。

梦中的少年皮肤稍显苍白，鸦黑长发高高束在脑后，单薄身躯像快被繁冗礼服压垮。五官轮廓虽然是熟悉的，眉眼间却有一股完全陌生的天真稚气，仿佛清澈见底的泉水似的，只消一眼便能望进他那颗还相信着人性之善的心——正如他对浪人们的从旁教唆和自己身为天选之子一事也深信不疑。

赛米拉米斯看到城中猎猎飘扬的洁白圣旗，听到盲从的信徒们狂热的呼声，“四郎大人乃是天使降临！”

何等荒唐，她嗤笑出声。

只是天生的魔术师罢了，魔术回路无论数量与质量都不过三流，竟阴错阳差地被冠以救世主的名号，背负上三万七千人的沉重愿景和他们的性命，无可回头地堕入深渊泥淖。

但那仍未浮出水面的残酷事实与少年纯洁无垢的脸对比如此鲜明，笑着笑着，她竟有了几分于心不忍，嘴角讥讽的弧度不知何时也淡了下来。

谁没有过这样不谙世事的年纪呢，谁不曾意气风发地以为自己被命运所眷顾呢，就连她不也曾经眼里只注视着一人，热切单纯却也愚不可及，一味企盼着那位老者错位的歪曲爱情。

说到底是彼此彼此。她重新抬眼望向人群，寻找身着礼服的长发少年。

他似乎又在施展“神迹”了，顿住脚步仰起头来，阖上眼帘朝着青空缓缓伸出一只手，摆出邀约姿态。信徒们屏息以待，出神地望着他们的救世主。不出片刻，不知从何处飞来了一只灰褐相间的鸽子，在天草四郎头顶盘桓几圈，最后不偏不倚落在了他手心。耳畔立刻响起了爆发似的欢呼与赞美声，感谢天主派来这样一位受神祝福的圣人，引领他们脱离苛重赋税的压迫与食不果腹的苦痛。

 _鸽子吗，稍微有些怀念呢。_ 赛米拉米斯心下慨叹。

但人群中央的少年只是安静地睁开眼，兀自凝视着掌上的飞鸟，眉眼舒展，目光祥和专注，像是投入了极大的感情一般。事实也正如此，赛米拉米斯明白，他本就是这样悲天悯人，深爱着全世界。

每当那目光落在她身上，通透的琥珀色眼瞳都像是要透过她的皮相看进灵魂，看破层层高傲伪装下她自身都未曾察觉的深切渴望，犹如甘露为濒死之人润口，无差别的温柔与毫无杂质的爱怜不觉间填满了她早已干涸的心，让外壳都皲裂开来的那颗冷硬的心得以在最内里处仍保有一处不为人知的柔软。

是了。现今的天草四郎距离这份记忆已经过去了六十余年，有些东西却从未改变。

不远处的少年嘴唇翕张，赛米拉米斯所熟悉的清朗音色淹没在祷告的声浪中，看在她眼里，却仿佛是某个午后他在她膝上悠悠醒来，在尚未褪去的睡意中掀开银白色的细碎眼睫，然后困惑地叫出她的名字，不是女帝陛下，不是assassin，而是——

“唔……赛米拉米斯？”

 

-

 

分灵的记忆如潮水涌入脑海，一幕幕场景在眼前回放，明明是无关痛痒的琐碎回忆，却不知是何处触动了本该冷眼旁观这段经历的她。

无意识地身体向前倾去，胸臆之中有些什么在无限膨胀着，伴随着难以忍受的胀痛席卷全身的，是某种难以言喻的温暖情绪，以及仿佛失去了什么似的怅然。

“四郎……吗。”

空旷的英灵殿中，冰冷的王座上，孑然一身的权力者如此喃喃自语。

 

-FIN-


	4. 北十字星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天鹅座始终目指远方。

言峰四郎并非人类，而是名为天草四郎的英灵一事，最终还是在与弗拉德三世的一役中暴露了。咽下了起初的震惊与不忿，阿喀琉斯的好奇心占了上风，这样问出了口：英灵一般不都是以全盛时期的模样现界吗，为什么你看起来格外年轻？

  
挂着一如既往的温和笑容，天草四郎的语气不痛不痒：因为我死时就只有十七岁呀。

阿喀琉斯哑然。

~*~

赛米拉米斯一早便知道了这位言峰神父的真实身份，也知道他生前年方十七便不幸早夭，但现在毕竟与初遇时心境有所不同。现在的她会开始在意些无关紧要的琐事，譬如少年的精瘦身躯上为何爬满了狰狞可怖的疤痕。

奈何来自古老亚述的女帝陛下不认识当下的任何一门主流语言，换言之，这位好歹曾经知书达理的贵族，此时的读写能力基本与某位法兰西圣女无异。

试图查阅文献却走投无路，赛米拉米斯只好去寻求莎士比亚的协助。英格兰的文豪自然免不了要揶揄几句，但好在还是相当配合的。明明手无缚鸡之力却每每都要逞嘴上的一时之快，这也是位令她啼笑皆非的人物。

~*~

在规模不小的藏书室里不出意外找到了江户时期的日本史。书页虽陈旧泛黄却齐整得仿佛崭新，想来也是长久无人问津了。找到了与少年御主相关的章节，莎翁就悠悠念了起来，赛米拉米斯在一旁侧耳听。

天草四郎短暂的一生被寥寥几笔带过，有关其人的篇幅统共占了一页都不到。岛原之乱极富悲剧色彩地拉上了帷幕，原城生灵涂炭，作为精神领袖的天草四郎自然也难逃一死。虽然有关其细节众说纷纭，最广为流传的说法是这样的：

原城中与天草四郎年纪相近的少年皆被斩首，而四郎之母玛尔达最终在成堆的年轻头颅中找到了四郎的首级。然后她说，我的四郎已化作天鹅，去了天主之国——

有关天草四郎其人的记载，自此戛然而止。

莎翁抬眼看着赛米拉米斯，她却不知是在回味方才的故事还是怎的，眼神飘向了远方。

天鹅，天鹅，她细细咀嚼着这个字眼。

四郎自然没有如其母所愿回到天主之国。死前的那份苦痛与怨恨在圣杯给予的第二次人生中，被六十年的时光打磨成了坚不可摧的执着。这份执念将他牢牢绑在尘世凡间不得解脱，哪怕这段人生也迎来终结，他也会在英灵座上永不止息地守望着，等待着下一次的现界吧。

说来真是可惜，玛尔达美好的愿景落了空。但若说他是天鹅，这话却不假。

同样优雅纤细却绝非洁白无垢，这样的他更像是翱翔于夜空时与天幕浑然一体的……黑天鹅。

突兀的念头让赛米拉米斯不由得嗤笑了出来，笑着笑着，兴许是藏书室里昏暗烛光的摇曳，她的神情一瞬间竟显得怅然。

_是啊，天鹅。_

瞧那对强而有力的翅膀，富有光泽的羽毛，这美丽奇妙的造物生来便要飞翔，是无论身心都被荆棘紧紧束缚在泥土中她无法企及的。

少年神父步伐坚定，头也不回地向前走去，身侧随风飘荡的圣骸布像翅膀似的，带着他前往那光辉灿烂的高洁理想。如同飞鸟翱翔于天际，昂首阔步的少年虹膜染上金黄色泽，眼中倒映着未来和远方。

她却只属于历史，属于过去，属于能隐约照进天光的阴暗一隅，望着天边依稀划过的流云与飞鸟徒然艳羡。偶尔那黑天鹅似乎飞得低了些，仿佛只有咫尺之遥，伸出手就能够到似的。

_带我一起去远方吧。_

朦胧中怀着自己都未曾意识到的念头，试图伸出手来，才发现帝王的矜持与傲慢早已如同毒藤攀满全身，束缚得人动弹不得，几近窒息。

~*~

“我的四郎已化作天鹅，去到了——”

下意识地轻声重复着玛尔达的悲愿，赛米拉米斯音声低得渐不可闻，最终只剩下若有若无的余音，随着莎翁合书的动作，尘封在无人知晓的厚重历史中。

_——某个我无法企及的地方——_

仿佛一声喟叹。

  
-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·在个人理解中，女帝对天草的情感是经过了「有趣」到「在意」，再到「意识到求不得因此产生负面情绪」，最后在死前终于释然，让这份感情真正成为了「爱与祝福」。
> 
> ·这篇的时间点是大公便当后不久，所以女帝对天草还处于会有负面想法的阶段……原作小说中也有出现过这类描写，说女帝幻想如果自己背叛天草的话，他会作何反应。这显然不属于很健全的想法了（
> 
> ·但最后她总归是要看开的，那时就你好我好大家好:)
> 
> ·标题几乎完全无关……北十字星是天鹅座里的一颗，所以，嗯（。


	5. 神明裁决（伪）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他从未忘记守城时的光景。（无CP，天草中心）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·短小的厨向解读以及发散的脑洞，日服刚刚推出强化关卡时的冲动作案
> 
> ·当时想着以后再补完，结果忘了……整理文档时才看到，有什么就发什么吧
> 
> ·完全不成形，仓促又突兀，而且第二节整个没写
> 
> ·三段分别对应的敌方配置：
> 
> -第一回合是亡灵和「失去心的人」，象征着六十年来从未淡忘的心魔；
> 
> -第二回合是乔尔乔斯，真正的圣人，就像童年的憧憬，以及天草永远无法成为的人；
> 
> -第三回合是玛尔达，有着母亲名字的圣女，意义自然不言而喻。
> 
> ·（土下座）

「荣光之路」

（但失败与死亡如影随形）

 

恍惚间不知是回到了原城还是堕入了地狱，目所及处只剩断壁残垣和遍野横尸，鼻腔中充盈着海腥与污血交织的令人作呕的味道。

他静静矗立在人间地狱中央。

嘶哑的低吼声打破寂静，是四周逐渐浮现出的一团团黑影，姿态扭曲而狰狞，他却只消一眼便心下明了，那是守城将士的亡灵。

是不知多少次午夜梦回的主题，是每一滴流下的冷汗每一根悚栗的汗毛每一寸泛白的指节，是六十年来从未退却，稍有松懈便灭顶而来的负罪感的具象化。

不成人形的可怖姿态仿佛死时的惨状，无声诉说着他的愚昧与盲目；断断续续的嘶吼是生前悲鸣的余音，时至今日仍细数着他滔天的罪孽。

但他也正因如此才熟识了它们。当黑影缠上了他的脚踝，他毋需思索便能下意识地有所动作，挥起了手中的利刃，正如无数次在梦中做的那样。麻木却熟练地重复着挥刀的动作，静默的祷告如同哀切的絮语，在行云流水的刀光间闪闪烁烁。

 

——————————————————

 

「正确的道路」

（所谓的“正确”由谁定夺？）

 

——————————————————

 

「回家的路」

（……已经，不存在了。）

 

不同于前两次试炼的来势汹汹，这里只有一位身型纤细的女性，孑然伫立在路的尽头。

听到脚步声的女人转过身来遥遥望着他，颈部以上仿佛笼罩在缭绕烟云之间似的，从神情到五官全都看不真切。他心中却不知怎的涌上了一股亲切感与确信，总以为她大约是笑着的。

她开口叫道：“到这里来吧！”嗓音清脆响亮，完全不同于最初给人的朦胧印象。

“四郎！”

亲昵地呼唤着他的名，面容模糊不清的女人张开怀抱。

双腿不受控制地朝女人的方向跑去，落日与南海的风景如潮水般退去，待到意识重新清明，他的身体已经化作了稚儿，周围的景象也色泽鲜亮了起来，定睛一看竟与童年印象中的天草岛别无二致。

“母亲大人？”

 

~*~

 

“那是属于益田四郎的家，而我……”他面带悲悯，手中摩挲着自己的墓碑。“我为他祈祷，愿主垂怜他无法安息的灵魂。但我与他是截然不同的人。”

“是吗。”白袍的屠龙圣女神情复杂，凛然中带着些沉痛，似乎是对眼前这个并没有血缘关系，甚至生前毫无交集的年轻人心生了相当的怜惜。“过了我这一关，就真的再也无法回头了。”

他却忽然轻声笑了起来，开口作答时语调异常平静。

“谢谢您，玛尔达。但我早已经没有可回归的地方了。”

深吸一口气，衣袖中滑出的三道黑键牢牢锁在指缝间。

“我只能不断前进。”

漆黑键身上倒映着数百年来一成不变的，清冷疏离的南海月光。

“直到那名为和平的世界尽头。”

 

-FIN-


	6. 「初めまして」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FGO女帝语音有感

“ 天草四郎时贞 …… 吗。 ”

 

那是曾令她既无比爱怜，又因求不得而心生恼恨的，某个少年的名字。于英灵殿中纵览无尽时空的她而言，分灵的记忆显得那样飘忽渺小，再澎湃激荡的情绪都罩进了云里雾里，蒙上一层尘。

 

但当她回应迦勒底的召唤而现界时，当御主身旁陌生的少年英灵（ _陌生吗？别再自欺欺人了）_ 一边说着初次见面一边熟稔地叫着她的名字时，某些遥远得像是几千年前的记忆，以及某个骄纵暴虐却又比谁都可悲的毒杀者——指尖磨得鲜血淋漓，扭曲的脸孔面目全非——似乎又从六尺之下的棺木里硬生生钻了出来。

 

_（可你瞧，他不也一样。）_

 

-FIN-


End file.
